The Joneses Series
by Magarooski1124
Summary: Just a little fic I'm writing for CS Fluff Month on Tumblr. This story is full of a shit load of fluff, so if you don't like fluff I suggest you not read it. If you d...READ IT. EDIT: Changed this to the Joneses Series because it will probably be never ending, lol.
1. Chapter 1

Killian could count the number of woman he loved on one hand. No, that wasn't a joke or his poor attempt at humor…it was simply the truth.

First, there was Milah…a woman he fell so easily in love with that he couldn't remember quite when it happened. She was just suddenly in his life and she accepted his lifestyle so easily that there was no question that she belonged by his side. She was quick to laugh and knew how to hold her liquor. She was a natural with a sword and after only months of practice, there wasn't a member of his crew that she couldn't unarm.

Losing her had of course been incredibly hard…it felt like his heart had been pulled out of his chest just as hers had. He didn't know if he would ever be able to breath again without hurting…she had been the love of his life during the heart of his pirate days. She would always be the love of his life during the heart of his pirate days.

Then there was Emma. His Swan. The woman that took his hand and pulled him out of that darkness he had lived in for so many years. He hadn't been prepared for her…she came out of nowhere like a bright beacon blinding him with her beauty and strength.

She was the one that reminded him of the man he once was…of the man he wanted to strive to be again. She was the reason he wasn't alone in that darkness anymore…she was the reason he had a family…people he cared for. She was the reason he got out of bed every morning with a smile on his face.

He had given up everything for her and there hadn't been a day that had gone by that he hadn't regretted it. It was the best thing he ever did. Sure, there were still ups and downs but as long as she was by his side…everything was perfect.

Then there was another…she had bright blonde hair and big blue eyes that were so big they practically swallowed her face. The way she looked up at him and smiled was like nothing he'd ever known…his heart was so full of love for her that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. With Emma off at work, he had the house to himself and could cherish these precious hours with his girl.

Her laughter floated from the other room into the kitchen where Killian was. He grinned into his freshly poured coffee and then turned when he heard the laughter turn into squeals. She came rushing into the kitchen with the click clack nails of Sophie…their golden retriever…following closely behind her.

She getting me!" She exclaimed as she held up her arms to him and Killian quickly set his coffee aside and scooped her up with one arm. She squealed again as he twirled her around and then laughed when Sophie danced and wiggled her tail in excitement. "Sophie, no!"

Killian chuckled as he nudged her farther up on his hip. "What did Sophie do now, love?"

"She try to get Bear," she said as she held up the brown raggedy teddy bear her Uncle Neal had given her the day she was born. "She always try to get Bear!"

Killian reached up and slipped his hook under the green ribbon Bear wore around his neck and held it up. "Sophie won't get him…why don't we put him up on the counter for now."

Nolan Jones…his and Emma's two-year old daughter…the third woman to steal his heart…wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Daddy."

He smiled as he pressed his cheek against the soft curls of his hair. "So…what do you want to do today, princess?"

When she lifted her head and grinned up at him with that glint in her eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted to do. He sighed as he made a funny face as he touched his forehead to hers. "Why do I even ask?"

Moments later he found himself in her room…a room fit for a princess with a big pink and white canopy bed decorated with way too many stuff animals. The girl was undoubtedly spoiled, but not just by him and Emma…his little angel had practically all their friends and family wrapped around her little finger.

On one wall was a mermaid mural that her Aunt Ariel did herself before she was even born…Killian agreed only if she would include the Jolly Roger in there somewhere and she had responded by saying, "Already planning on it, Captain." He had to admit…she did a good job and although the Jolly Roger was more of a background and the mermaids were the main focus, she hit every detail of his beloved ship.

Nolan reached up and grabbed his hook and dragged him over the small set of table and chairs that held the tea set Emma had given her on her recent birthday. "You can sit here, Daddy," she said as she dragged him down to the chair that was ten times too big for him.

But he made it work as he sat on the small white painted chair that was so low to the ground that he was practically squatting. It was a good thing he hadn't changed out of his favorite gray sweats…he certainly wouldn't have been able to sit in his jeans or his leather pants.

Sophie was also present at Nolan's imaginary tea party and she sat patiently like a good dog while Nolan put a bonnet on her head and tied the pink ribbons into a pretty bow. "You look pwetty, Sophie!" she exclaimed and the dog responded by lathering her cheek with a slobbery kiss.

She giggled and then ran back over to her chest of toys and then pulled out a sparkly tiara. Killian groaned on the inside…he knew what was coming. "Here you go, Daddy!"

"I don't know princess…I think it would look prettier on you."

"No, you!" she exclaimed with a smile as she trotted over to him.

Killian sighed as he bent his head to her level. "As you wish."

She placed the tiara on his head and then jumped and clapped in excitement. "Yay, Daddy!"

"The things I do for you, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Killian smiled as she ran back over to her chest of toys and couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed the moment he became a father. He went from being a feared pirate to a man willing to sit at a tiny table with a tiara on his head while pretending to sip imaginary tea.

If his old crew could see him now…well, if they were smart they'd bite their tongue…father or not he'd make them walk the bloody plank.

"I make your hook look pwetty," she stated as she carried over a wad full of colorful ribbons…his baby girl loved her ribbons.

He smiled as he held out his hook. "Do your magic, my dear…just mind the tip…I don't want you to cut yourself."

"I be carefoo, Daddy," she said as she started with pink satin and began to wrap the ribbon around his silver hook.

He sat patiently as she continued her work, switching colored ribbons here and there so that his hook was draped in a rainbow of soft colors. Pink, blue, green, yellow...she even tied a bow around the top of the curve for the finishing touch. "It looks beautiful, sweetheart."

When she just smiled up at him he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead before she ran back over to the chest. She was a ball of energy…always on the move, but when she finally crashed, she crashed hard and would sleep like the dead. She slept in a bit this morning so Killian knew she was a long ways off from any kind of sleep.

She came back holding up her favorite thing…a pair of fairy wings Tink had given her for her birthday. And they weren't just regular fair wings, but fair wings with a touch of pixie dust, which meant that it was so much more than a pretty costume.

When she first tried it on at her party she was so excited and started jumping up and down clapping her hands and then suddenly the white satin wings began to glow green. She gasped and giggled in delight when she began to float up in the air.

Killian of course had a panic attack and quickly grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down in his arms.

"_Tink!" he exclaimed as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? Pixie Dust?"_

"_Oh, relax you big worry wart," she said with a roll of her eyes. "It will only carry her a few feet off the ground…I promise." She then held out her hands. "Now…fly to your Auntie Tink, Nolan!"_

_Nolan squirmed out of his arms and he reluctantly let go but slowly followed her just in case the magic wore off…ready to catch her at any moment. Tink finally snagged her out of the air and twirled her around, causing Nolan to squeal in delight._

"_I want to fly to, Mommy!"_

_Emma, who was talking with her mom, turned her attention to her daughter and clapped her hands before holding it out. "Fly to me little fairy."_

_Tink gave her a gentle push back in the air and Killian followed again, but this time not as warily because seeing the look on his daughter face finally put him at ease. Nolan flew into Emma's arms and she embraced her against her chest and then smiled up at her husband. "You got to admit…it's a pretty cool gift."_

"I fly?" Nolan asked him now as she held up the wings to him.

"Let's do it," he said as he took the wings from her as he stood up from the chair. "Hook it up, love."

She immediately wrapped her tiny hands around his now ribbon covered hook and giggled as he lifted her off her feet. He walked her over to her bed, twirling his hook this way and that so she'd twirl as well…it was one of her favorite things to do.

Once at the bed, he lifted her up until she could stand on it and then turned her back to him so he could fasten the wings safely on her back. "Okay, Nolan…you know how it works…you can only fly if you believe."

She began to jump on her bed as she chanted, "I believe, I believe, I believe!" until finally her feet didn't touch the bed and she began to float up towards the ceiling.

Killian teased her by reaching up and ticking her belly, chasing her around the room while Sophie barked and pranced below her. The dog never really liked it when Nolan did this…Sophie was somewhat protective over her and she always thought Nolan was in danger.

The loud barking and squeal of laughter was what Emma heard when she first got home. She quickly took of her Sherriff badge and set it on the glass bowl by the door…when she was at home, she didn't want to be anyone else but a wife and a mother. It was important to her that she kept those thing separate…she wanted to give her family the love an attention she never had growing up.

But she certainly had a family now, she thought with a smile as she made her way up the stairs and then down the hall to Nolan's room. And when she filled the doorway of her daughter's room her heart melted at the sight before her.

Her daughter was in the air looming over her husband, who was currently in his gray sweats and green New York Jets he had purchased when she took him to a game a few years back. His feet were bare, his hook was decorated with pastel colored ribbons and he was wearing a sparkly tiara on his head.

She watched him lift his head to their daughter and tap his ribbon hook to his lips. Nolan dog paddled in the air towards him until her tiny pink lips bumped into Killian's and then he brought her down to him for a hug as he playfully attacked her neck with his scruffy beard.

She laughed as she wiggled in his arms and then simply placed her head on his shoulder. A sure sign that their little girl was getting sleepy.

The love she had for both of them was so strong that she had to hold back her tears. How on heart did she get so lucky?


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie was the one who saw her first as she made a beeline right to her and Emma quickly bent down to greet her before she could jump. She was the best dog ever but she still had jumping issues…and the fact that her husband allows her jump on him all the time didn't help either.

"Mommy!"

Killian turned and lifted his brows in surprise when he saw Emma walking towards them. "Hey…I didn't expect you back so soon."

Emma scooped Nolan in her arms when she reached out to her and set her on her hip. "Neal came and relieved me…he wanted me to remind you that you have the early shift tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," he grumbled annoyingly.

She just smiled up at him as she began to sway Nolan back and forth. "Nice tiara by the way."

"What?" When her saw her flicker her eyes up on top of her head he reached up and touched it. "Oh…I…she made me wear it." He cleared his throat as he took it off and then gently set it on top of Emma's and smiled. "Beautiful."

"You think?" she asked as she playfully fluttered her eyes.

He chuckled softly. "Well…it looks better on me of course, but…you'll do."

She gave him a look. "Ha, ha," she said dryly and then tilted her head up for a kiss.

"Do you have to go back in?" he asked as he idly fiddled with her hair.

"No, I'm off till Monday."

"Hmm…well, this one is about tuckered out, so…why don't I put her down so we can…take advantage of this rare moment."

"Mmm," she murmured suggestively before their lips met again. "Why don't we?"

"Let me just her wings off while she's semi-unconscious."

"She'd wear them all day if we'd let her," she said softly as she ran her hand through Nolan's curls. "I feel her drifting…it shouldn't take long for her to fall asleep."

But just as she was about to hand her over to Killian, the sound of the front door opened followed by a very loud, "HELLO! I'M HOME!"

Nolan…who a moment ago was on the brink of a deep sleep…sprang up like jackrabbit fully awake and alert.

"Might as well put her down," Killian sighed when she began to squeal and squirm with excitement. "No way she's going down now."

The moment she did, Nolan took off on her little legs and Emma shared a quick smile with Killian as they held hands and followed her out. At the top of the stairs, Sophie streaked down the steps while Nolan dropped onto her belly and slid down as fast as she could.

They came down the stairs and found Sophie flat on her back, belly exposed while wagging her tail in delight of the dark headed boy's attention. At Nolan's excited squeals the boy looked up and smiled as he held out his hands and then laughed when he caught her against him. "There's my girl."

"Liam! Liam, you home!"

He chuckled as he held his little sister in his arms. "I'm home." He then picked her up and smiled over Nolan's shoulder at his parents. "Hey Mom…hey Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma smiled as she ran her hand over his mop of unruly black hair and then placed a kiss at his temple. "How was the sleepover with your uncle?"

He rolled his blue eyes at her and then chuckled because despite the fact that his best friend was his age…he was also his uncle considering that his mom and grandmother had been pregnant at the same time. "It was fine…James and I camped out in Gigi and Pop's backyard."

"Get into any trouble?" Killian asked with a brow raised.

Liam grinned. "Maybe."

He ruffled his son's hair. "That's my boy."

Emma rolled her eyes. "God, don't encourage him, Killian." She then gave her son a questioning look. "What did you two do?"

He gave a little shrug as he adjusted Nolan more securely on his hip and she wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped her tiny head on his shoulder. "We may…or may not…have gone toilet papering."

Killan snorted a laugh and Emma elbowed him in the stomach. "Hush…whose house, Liam?"

He pressed his lips like he didn't want to say and then looked over at his dad for help, who responded with a grin and a shrug. "Might as well tell the truth…you know of her super powers."

"All too well," Liam grumbled and then sighed. "We may have…done…Jordyn and Allysa's house?"

Emma lifted a brow at the mention of Tink and Neal's seven-year old twin girls and then looked over at Killian who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Don't look at me," he finally said with a chuckle. "I couldn't be more proud."

Liam laughed at that but immediately sobered when his mom looked at him. "It's really not that big of a deal, Mom…and we didn't do too much damage and this time we left the egging out of it."

She sighed and held up her hands in defeat. "Fine…but if they retaliate on our house, you just be prepared to be the one to clean it up."

"Please," he snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Those girls suck at rolling…the stupid girlish giggles always gives them away and we end up catching them in the act." He then winced as he adjusted Nolan. "Can someone take her? My arms are about to fall off."

"I got her," Emma said as she took her from her son's arms and settled her on her own hip.

"Thanks…hey, dad…you're hook sure looks awfully pretty. A new look for you?"

"Wise ass," he grumbled as he reached out and pulled his son in a headlock.

"Gee, I wonder where he gets it from," Emma teased with a smile and then looked down at Liam who was still struggling to get out of Killian's ironclad grip. "Liam…you might as well get it over with, he won't let you go until you do it."

"No!" he laughed as he continued to struggle against his father's grip. "I'll never yield!"

Killian chuckled and bent Liam's head lower. "Sophie! Get him, Sophie!"

"No! Dad!" He then laughed and squirmed while Sophie attacked his face with slobbery wet kisses with her tongue. "Stop! Sophie, stop…okay, okay, I'll do it."

He lifted him away from the dog and smiled as Liam's breathless laughter filled the air. Teasing him like this was their thing…they did it all the time and he knew one day his son would grow-up and overpower him and get some serious payback, but…that day wasn't the day. "Kiss it, lad…kiss the hook."

Liam rolled his eyes but kissed the hook and then laughed when his dad playfully picked him up and planted his own kiss on his temple. "You know," he began once he was back on his feet and free from his father's grasp. "Most father's just make their sons say "uncle" when they give up."

"I'm not like most dads."

He grinned. "I know…you're the best."

Killian felt his heart lift joyfully in his chest as he resisted the urge to pull him in to his arms and hold him tight. He was almost nine now and he was no longer the little boy that would run to him on unsteady legs and hug him for no reason. He was no longer the boy that would crawl into him and Emma's bed when he was scared of a thunderstorm. He was growing up every single day and it was almost painful to watch…but that's how it was suppose to be.

"You're not so bad yourself, lad," he teased as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Hey, do you think we could take out the Jolly Roger today?" he asked hopefully as he looked between his parents. "We haven't in awhile…or do either of you have to work today?"

Killian looked at Emma who shrugged and then looked at Liam. "No, we both have the rest of the day off so, I suppose we can do that…after Nolan's nap."

"Yes! Can I invite, James?"

"I don't see why not," Killian said.

"Great!" Liam exclaimed and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And, um…I guess we could invite Alyssa and Jordyn, too…they're not so bad…for girls."

Killian and Emma exchanged an amusing look when Liam looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Sure," Emma finally said. "I'll give Tink a call and see if they're available."

Liam just shrugged like he didn't care either way. "Whatever…I'm going to go raid the fridge…I'm starved."

"It's going to be so entertaining when Liam and James and the girls hit puberty."

Emma just chuckled as she pressed her lips into Nolan's curls. "I'm going to go put her down and…."

A knock at the door cut her off and they both looked as someone opened it and then popped his head inside. "Anyone home?"

Emma's face brightened as she smiled from ear to ear. "Henry!"


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's face brightened as she smiled from ear to ear. "Henry!" She quickly handed Nolan over to Killian before running to her firstborn son, who laughed as he caught her in a big hug. "You're here!"

Henry, who now towered over Emma by a couple of inches, picked her up off the floor. "I'm here."

"I didn't know you were coming in town this weekend," she said as he set her back on her feet.

"I wanted it to be a surprise…I stopped by mom and Robin's first because I wanted to wait until I knew you were home."

Emma just smiled as she reached up and touched his face. She still couldn't believe her son was in college now…he moved to New York to attend NYU only a few months back but it seemed like forever. Henry was of course hesitant to go to college, he didn't want to leave Storybrooke in case there was any danger…and with Storybrooke there was always that possibility.

However, her, Regina and Neal were persistent…they all wanted Henry what they never had…a normal life…even if it's just four years of college. Besides, New York wasn't that far off when you had two mothers with magical powers.

"We're only a poof away if you need us," Regina had said when they had said their goodbyes.

Henry had laughed as he brought them both in for a hug. "Only if it's a life or death emergency, okay? Otherwise…a simple phone call or a drive will do."

Henry now looked over at Killian and gave him a nod and a grin. "Hey, Killy."

Killian grinned as he gave him a one armed hug while Nolan continued to doze in his other. "Good to see you, lad."

"Nice hook."

"I think so," he said as he held it up like a proud father. "Nolan did it."

"Yeah…I figured." He then smiled as he ran his hands over her small back. "She's gotten so big in just a matter of months."

"She's be freaking out if she wasn't unconscious," Emma said as she slipped an arm around his waist. "She adores you."

"Feelings mutual…where's mini Killy?"

"Mom? Dad? I'm gonna go up to my room and…" He stopped dead in his tracks and then his blue eyes widened with absolute pleasure. "Henry!"

Henry laughed when he launched himself at him and even stumbled back a bit at the force. "Hey, buddy!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he tilted his head up but didn't let go. "Is New York so cool? Do you like college? Have you gone to a Yankee's game yet?"

"One question at time, kid," he teased as he ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to go and put her down," Killian said softly. "I'll be right back."

"Can I do it?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Of course." Killian gently transferred her over to Henry. "She'll need Bear…I think it's still in the kitchen. Liam, why don't you grab it and help Henry put her down."

"Okay!"

"Shhh!"

Liam hunched his shoulders at all three of them. "Sorry," he whispered before running off towards the kitchen and Henry slowly followed.

When they were gone, Killian pulled his wife into his arms and placed a kiss on top of her hair. "Ah, love," he murmured when he heard the first sniffle.

"My baby is home," she murmured in his chest as she held on tight.

"Now all my babies are with me."

"Including me," he teased.

"My biggest baby of all," she teased right back as she lifted her head for a kiss. "I love you."

He smiled as he shook his head. "All these years and you still sound surprised."

"Well, I am…but not in the way you think."

"Hmm…well, please…enlighten me, my Swan."

"I never thought I'd be capable of loving someone the way I love you…you're a constant surprise to me, Killian…in the best possible way."

Overwhelmed with emotion, he dropped his forehead to hers. "Emma…I love you…and I always will love you."

They kissed right there in the hallway with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. All these years later and he still never tired of kissing of her…of feeling her pressed against him. She was his heart in every way and his happy ending…or more like his happy beginning because he had no life at all when he first met Emma. But she changed all that…she changed everything.

"Ew…they're kissing again," Liam said with a roll of his eyes. "They're always doing it."

"Don't knock it till you try it, kid," Henry said but then made a face when the kiss started to escalate. "Let's go out front and throw the ball around, okay?"

"Okay!" he exclaimed as he rushed off. "You can help me work on my spiral!"

Henry started to follow but looked back one last time and shook his head in amazement. It was all so damn surreal if one thought about it. His mother was in love with Captain Hook, his father was in love with Tinker Bell and his other mother…the Evil Queen…was head over heels in love with Robin Hood.

As far as he was concern…he had the best damn family in the entire world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another update! I don't know how when I'll update this fic, all I know is that every once in awhile I'll want to write a nother chapter about the Joneses so just enjoy the ride! And a little heads up….this chapter gets a little more steamy than fluff. I upped the rating. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

Killian stepped out on the front porch to find Emma sitting on the steps watching Henry, Liam…and now James…throwing the football around. "Here," he said as he handled her a cold bottle of beer before sitting down next to her.

"Beer? It's the middle of the afternoon."

"So?" he asked before taking a sip of his own. "Plus, you're off duty…live a little, Swan."

She smiled as she tapped her bottle with his. "You've become quite the beer drinker."

"It's no rum," he said as he lifted his bottle towards his lips. "But it will suffice." He leaned into her a bit until she hooked her arm affectionately with his. "When did James get here?"

"Just a second ago," she said before taking her first sip. "Apparently he heard of Henry's return and came rushing over."

"They all love him," he said as he watched James and Liam playfully tackle Henry to the ground while Sophie barked and pranced around him. "It's hard not to love the lad."

She smiled softly as she looked up at him. "When did you know?"

"Hmm?" He looked away from the kids to Emma with brows raised. "When did I know what?"

"That you truly loved Henry."

He cocked his head to the side. "You don't know?"

She shrugged. "How would I? I've never asked you before."

He untwined their linked arms so he could lift his hook and tuck a sweep of her hair behind her ear. "I truly fell in love with Henry…the moment I truly fell in love with _you_."

Stunned, Emma's eyes fluttered up at him. "What?"

"Well, he's your heart," he explained as he gently touched the side of her face. "And you are mine…so Henry's mine as well."

She let out a shaky sigh as she reached up and cradled his face in her hands. "Killian," she murmured before touching her lips to his in a soft, lazy, sensual kiss. "Let's go upstairs."

Killian's brows lifted as she stood up. "What?" He craned his neck up to meet her eyes. "Now?"

"If you think you can say something like that and not expect to get lucky, then think again, Jones."

Stunned, he let her pull him to his feet. "Well, I didn't say it to…" He was cut off by her lips again, but this time the kiss was more demanding and full of delicious promises of what was to come. "Bloody hell…let's go."

She just smiled as she gripped the drawstrings of his hoodie and tugged him towards the door. "Henry!" Killian called out without looking away from Emma.

"Yeah?"

"You're on kid duty until further notice."

"Okay." Henry caught the pass that James had just thrown him. "Where are you…." He trailed off when he saw his mom playfully tug Killian into the house. He did a dramatic fake shudder as he turned away. "Don't think about it, don't think about."

"Hey, Henry! I'm open!" Liam exclaimed as he went on a long route.

Grateful for the distraction, Henry grinned and threw a perfect spiral to his little brother. "Touchdown!" he exclaimed when he caught it and then laughed when Liam did his best touchdown dance.

XXXX

Upstairs, Killian lowered his wife gently onto the bed as her mouth continued to move urgently under his while her hands were already pulling and tugging on his clothes. He sat up on his knees as he reached back with his hook and dragged his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Emma reared up, lifting the white shirt he wore underneath up and over his head, scattering urgent kisses along his now naked chest. He groaned as he gripped her hair and tilted her head back up for another kiss as they tumbled onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

They tugged and pulled on remaining clothes as they rolled together while lips tasted and hands caressed. Emma writhed and bucked underneath him as his mouth, hand and hook sent her half mad with need for him. When his hand cupped her between her legs she came in almost an instant as Killian swallowed her groan with his mouth. And when his mouth replaced his fingers she was already ready and eager for more as she gripped his hair with one hand and curled her fingers around his hook with the other.

As she came down from her second high she aggressively rolled Killian on his back, desperate for the feel of him under her, the taste of him on her lips.

He groaned as his eyes fluttered closed, relishing the feel of her hot breath on his skin, the feel of her hair sliding over his stomach, the soft scrape of her teeth over his hip. And when he finally felt her mouth close over him, he couldn't stop the strangled moan as he clinched the sheets with his hand and reached up to clip his hook around one of the iron rods of their headboard.

He ruined many sheets and comforters with his hook over their years of lovemaking so he always tried his best to avoid another catastrophe when possible. But sometimes it just couldn't be helped.

"Emma," he gasped as he gently gripped her hair and tugged her up and then trailed his hand down her body as she slid up to him. She leaned down so her hair curtained their faces but stopped when their lips were only inches apart.

When she finally sank herself onto him in one, smooth stroke, they both trembled with pleasure as noses nuzzled and lips teased. She began to rock against him in slow, teasing thrusts before Killian couldn't take it anymore and flipped her on her back.

He slipped his hook on one of the rungs again and gripped his good hand on another, using both hook and hand to pull himself into his thrusts. Emma groaned in delight as she opened up for him, wrapping her long legs around his waist as she lifted her hips eagerly to his, thrust for thrust.

"Yes," she moaned as she flung her arms around his back and dug her teeth into his shoulder. "Don't stop."

"Never," he promised, quickening his pace as he plunged inside her again and again.

When she finally came, her head flew back in a silent scream as he continued to pound into her, desperate for his own release. And on that finally thrust, he released his hook and slid his arm under her, lifting her off the bed as he plunged inside her one last time.

Killian was sprawled on top of her, still deep inside her…pinning her into the mattress as he used her breasts as a pillow. She smiled softly when she felt him place a soft kiss on the curve of her breast. "You all right there, Swan?"

"I think I'm blind."

He lifted his head and grinned. "Try opening your eyes, love."

She peeked one eye open, looked down at him and returned the grin. "Okay…false alarm."

He chuckled softly as he finally rolled off of her, bringing her with him so she now curled deliciously against him. "Well…that was…rather brilliant."

She blew out a breath. "I'll say…it's nice to know after all these years we still can't wait to rip each other's clothes off."

"And I have no plans to slow down yet, so get use to it, love."

She smiled into his chest. "Good."

He dropped a kiss against her temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Killian."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Joneses Series continues with a little Thanksgiving fluff that will include family, friends and a whole lot of fluff! Enjoy!**

_Thanksgiving with the Joneses – Part 1_

Killian had the late shift at work the night before Thanksgiving, so when Emma slid out a bed at Too Damn Early in the morning, he let out a soft groan of protest. Emma leaned over him and dropped a kiss on his temple, before gently brushing back his hair. "I have to go start cooking…go back to sleep."

He didn't argue as he flung the covers back over his head and vaguely heard her chuckle before she left. Moments later he heard the door to their bedroom open and then winced when he heard Nolan's voice. "Mommy, Mommy! Is Daddy up?"

"Shh, not yet, sweetie…Daddy had a late night…lets let him sleep some more….c'mon…I'll make you some cereal and turn on the parade for you."

Bless you, love, was his last coherent thought before he tumbled back into sleep.

The next time he stirred, his room was brighter and the delicious aroma of food cooking filled his senses. He rolled over to see that it was just shy of 10:00 and was tempted to roll back over and sleep for another hour, but he wanted coffee and food more.

Dressed in a pair of blue and gold plaid pajama pants and an old raggedy gray shirt, Killian trotted down the backstairs and peaked around the corner to see both his kids watching the parade. Nolan was sitting on the floor Sophie sprawled next to her and Liam was sitting sideways on the cushioned chair with his legs draped over the arm and his back resting against the other.

He smiled softly, before turning away and headed to the kitchen, walking through the dining room that was already set beautifully by his wife. It was covered in their best linens, candles were displayed but unlit, China plates and silverware were set and pretty little pumpkins and autumn leaves were scattered at the center of it.

In just a matter of hours, this table will be filled with friends and family…conversation will merge with other conversations…wine will be poured and sipped…and food will be consumed more than the average amount.

Thanksgiving was such an interesting holiday…one that he had grown to love over the years…although Christmas was his all time favorite. Still…Thanksgiving was a special holiday for him because he certainly had a lot to be thankful for.

And as he walked through the swinging door to the kitchen he smiled at the most thankful thing in his life…his Emma. "Good morning, love."

She turned from the stove and smiled. "Morning." Her eyes fluttered closed when he slipped his arms around her waist and dropped a kiss against her neck. "How was your sleep in?"

"Brilliant." He perched his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you for intercepting the rascal before she could make her attack on me."

"My pleasure…do you want some coffee?"

"About as much as I want my next breath…no, I'll get it," he added when she moved to comply him. "You already have your hands full."

"Thanks…I'm trying not to freak out." She took a calming breath before she went back to her gravy. "It helps that mom, Tink and Regina are bringing stuff…but being in charge of the turkey is always stressful."

Killian took a mug out of the cabinet, set it under the Keurig and pressed the appropriate button. He leaned against counter as he waited for it to brew. "Regina isn't in charge of the apple pie again, is she?"

Emma gave him a look. "That was five years ago and you guys still give her a hard time…isn't it getting a little old?"

"Nope…it's a Thanksgiving tradition."

Despite herself, she couldn't help but laugh and Killian joined in the laughter just as the swinging door swung open, revealing a very tired and disgruntled Henry.

"Well, well, well," Killian said as he picked up his freshly brewed coffee. "Looks like I'm not the only one who had a late night last night."

"Are you hungover?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"No…yes…maybe." He shuffled over to Killian and took his cup of coffee just as he was about to take his first sip.

"Hey!" Killian exclaimed annoyingly.

"You didn't drive home, did you?" Emma asked as Henry took a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"No…my car is still at the Darlings'…I walked. Wendy, August and I…sort of…lost track of time."

Killian, who was already brewing his second cup of coffee, lifted a brow. "When did you get in?"

"I dunno…about three?" He gave a little awkward shrug. "August left around two, but Wendy and I stayed up a little longer."

"I see." Emma and Killian gave each other an amusing look before she reached over and patted his hand. "I'll make you some toast, OJ with a side of Advil."

"Best mom ever."

"I'm going to go join the kids in the den," Killian said as he lifted his hand and ran it over Emma's hair. "Need me to do anything before I go?"

"No…I've got everything under control…for now…actually, scratch that…keep the kids out of the kitchen…that's your job today."

"Done," he said and gave her a quick kiss to steal the deal before heading out.

As he passed Henry, he playfully pushed his head, causing him almost to topple off the stool. "Hey!" Henry exclaimed as he repositioned himself. "Unnecessary!"

"That's what you get for stealing my coffee, lad," he said with a grin as he backed himself out of the kitchen.

Henry scowled at the swinging door. "You know…most of the time he acts more like an obnoxious older brother than my step dad."

Emma laughed as she buttered his toast. "I think it goes both ways seeing as he's never had a little brother to pick on." She set the toast in front of him and gave him a wink. "It's a win-win…now eat…it'll help all that alcohol you were stupid enough to consume last night."

He winced slightly. "You're not mad, are you?"

She gave him a playfully stern look before softening. "No…I'm not mad." She leaned over the counter on her elbows as he took his first bite. "As long as you're responsible and don't do anything stupid…and as long as it doesn't effect your grades."

He polished off one slice of toast and picked up another. "I hardly drink in New York…school work keeps me busy…in fact…I don't think I ever drank as much as I did last night."

"Glad to hear it…you know, I could always call Regina and tell her to bring a hangover potion for you."

Henry choked on his toast. "Don't you dare!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Dad!" Liam called out when he saw Killian walk in. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you, son."

"Daddy! You're up!" Nolan got up from the floor and jumped into his lap just as he sat at the end of the couch.

He was quick enough to set his coffee on the table…barely avoiding a disaster as he caught her with his other arm. "Morning, princess."

"We watching the parade!"

"I see that," he said and smiled when she snuggled into his chest. "Has Santa come yet?"

"No…dat's at the end."

"Woah, hey…check it out!" Liam exclaimed as he pointed at the TV. "They have a Jolly Roger float!"

Nolan immediately turned around and then squealed as she got up and started jumping on the cushion next to him. "It's yo ship, Daddy!"

"So, I see," he said with amusement. "Hey, look…there's your Aunt Tink…er…wearing a lot less clothes than she should," he added quietly to himself.

"Our Aunt Tink is prettier!" Nolan stated.

"There's Peter Pan," Liam exclaimed with a chuckle. "Looking stupid in his green tights."

"Boo!" Nolan pointed angrily at the screen. "Bad Peter Pan! Bad Peter Pan!"

"That's my girl," Killian said as he poked her belly playfully with his hook, causing her to giggle.

"There you are, Dad." Liam made a tsk, tsk, noise as he shook his head. "That wig is horrible."

"It's ridiculous," Killian snorted. "They make me look like an idiot…I wouldn't be caught dead in that getup."

"Don't worry, Dad…we still love you."

"Yeah, Daddy is the best and Pan stinks!"

"What's all the commotion?" Henry asked as he walked in.

"They just showed the Jolly Roger float on the parade," Liam told him as Henry sat on the other end of the couch.

"Oh yeah?" He tried not to wince when Nolan pounced on his lap. "How'd Wendy look?"

"Like typical Disney Wendy…nowhere near as cool as our Wendy."

Henry smiled at Liam as he pulled Nolan to his chest. "I can agree with that."

"Is she coming by today?" Liam asked hopefully.

"For a little bit…she's doing her own thing tonight with her brothers so she won't be eating with us."

"Cool! I haven't seen her in forever!" He swung his legs off the arm of the chair and set them on the floor. "Dad, you and mom need to have another date night soon so she can baby-sit."

"That's actually not a bad idea…it's been awhile since I've had alone time with her."

"When is everyone coming over?"

Killian glanced at Henry. "Your mom said people will start showing up anytime after one…but dinner won't be till later tonight after the last game."

"Cowboys are going to get their butts kicked."

"I wouldn't count on that, lad…they have a decent secondary."

Henry snorted. "I find it hilarious that the legendary Captain Hook…who hails from not only a different time, but a different land…thinks he's an expert on American football."

He lifted a challenging brow. "Care to wager on it? You know the pirate in me still loves a good challenge."

"Fifty bucks says the Dolphins roll over the Cowboys by two touchdowns."

"Deal…but if the Cowboys win by at least ten points you have to pay me a hundred."

Henry held out his hand. "Done." He then grinned as they clasped hands. "Sucker."

"We will see, my boy…we will see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a little Captain Charming for ya…**

_The Joneses Thanksgiving – Part 2_

The Charmings were the first to arrive just a few minutes before one. They were early due to the fact that they were getting tired of James asking every five minutes if it was time to go yet.

"I wanted to come help Emma anyway," Snow said as she let Killian take off her coat after James and Liam went tearing outside to throw the ball around. "Is she in the kitchen?"

"Sure is…boiling potatoes last I checked."

"Perfect." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you, love."

Snow then took the pumpkin pie she baked the night before from her husband and then headed back. Killian then turned to David and held out a bottle of beer and then popped the cap with his hook. "Beer?"

David grinned as he tossed his coat to Killian, who caught it on his hook and then snagged to the offered beverage. "Read my mind, Hook."

David rarely called him anything else…neither did Neal or Robin for that matter…and he didn't mind it. It was like the nickname he never could quite shake off…he still had a hook after all…no matter how much he changed.

"Are the Lions still up by seven?" David asked as they made their way back.

"Yeah, but the Bears are driving…good game so far…made a bet with Henry on the Cowboys game."

David grinned as he sat on the couch. "Who do you have your money on?"

"Cowboys," he said as he sat at the other end, leaving a cushion empty between them.

David winced. "I might have to go with Henry on this."

"Want in on the bet?"

"Pass up on a chance to take your money? I think not…count me in."

Killian grinned as he held out his hook and David reached out and shook on it just as Nolan came walking in rubbing her eyes. "Well, look who's up from their nap."

"Well, if it isn't my namesake," David said with a smile.

"Hi, Pops," she said tiredly but went straight for Killian and crawled onto his lap. When she was tired, she didn't want anybody else but her daddy.

"She'll wake up in a minute," Killian said as he settled his little girl on his lap as she rested her cheek against his chest.

David shifted and scooted closer to see his granddaughter. "Did you have a good sleep, princess?"

She smiled. "Yeah…is Gigi and James here, too?"

"They sure are…James is out with Liam and Gigi is in the kitchen." He ran his hand over her blonde hair curls. "Are you excited about seeing your cousins?"

"Yeah," she said with a little more excitement and lifted her head. "Will Jordyn and Allysa be here?"

"You bet," he assured her. "Uncle Neal and Aunt Tink, along with your Aunt Regina and Uncle Robin with Roland and Regan."

Nolan smiled at the mention of Robin and Regina's six-year-old son. Whenever he was around, she would follow him like a puppy and even though Regan would probably rather spend his time with his older boy cousins, he was always nice and patient with her.

During his last birthday party, he let her sit next to him and help him rip and open every birthday present. When the cake came out he told Nolan to help him blow out the candles on the count of three and even let her blow most of it out.

He was a good kid and definitely his father's son although Regina's face was practically stamped on him with his dark hair and cocksure grin. He had a good, decent heart but also knew how to get in trouble when he wanted to.

"Can I go outside and wait for everyone?" Nolan finally asked as she got her second wind.

"Sure, love…just stay with Liam and James in the front yard, okay? No street."

"I will," she exclaimed as she scooted off his lap but squealed when David scooped her up."You're not going anywhere until you give your Pops a kiss and a hug."

She giggled as she complied and then laughed when he attacked her neck with growling kisses. "No, Pops…no," she exclaimed although she was enjoying every second of it.

David chuckled as he gave her one last hug before setting her down. "She's such an angel," he said when she ran off.

"Aye," he said as he gave her one last glance before turning back around. "That she is."

"You're a good father, Killian."

He lifted a brow…it was always rare when he called him by his birth name. "You sound surprised by that."

He chuckled as he picked up his beer. "Probably because I am…you've come a long way from the moment you found out you were going to be a dad."

"I would say I was stunned, but that would be putting it lightly."

"Emma said you passed out."

"_Almost_ passed out," he corrected with annoyance. "There's a difference…but I'll admit…the details are hazy…she shoved my flask of rum in my hand at one point…I might have taken more than a shot before she finally snagged it away from me."

"I wasn't any better," David admitted after they paused to watch a quick play…the Lions just converted on a third and twelve. "I was pretty much in the same boat as you…Snow and I never got to raise Emma, so James was our first in that sense."

"It was convenient James and Liam were born close together…we both learned from the other's mistakes more times than I can count."

"You got that right." He took a sip of beer and blew out a breath. "Can you believe they'll be ten next year?"

"Shit…no." He frowned slightly. "I'm getting old."

"Well, that's an understatement since you're going on three-hundred and…"

"Shut your mouth, Charming," he warned before he could finish. "You know what I mean…we're aging…both of us…I found a gray hair the other day."

David let out a dramatic gasp. "The horror."

Killian gave him a look. "It's not that…I know it's going to sound weird, but…it made me smile."

David's teasing smile slid into an understanding one. "That's not weird…after all you went through, Hook…you're finally having the life you always wanted…deserved. We both are…we're aging…that's normal…and normal is good in this family since we don't get a lot of it."

"Aye…that's the truth." He grinned and held out his bottle. "To getting older and older until we're both wrinkled and gray."

David tapped his bottle with Hook's. "Here, here."


	9. Chapter 9

**YUP! Already another update! Enjoy! **

_Thanksgiving – Part 3_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Just shortly before the Cassady crew arrived, Killian slipped into the kitchen for more beer and was immediately surrounded with estrogen.

Tink was sitting on one of the stools snapping beans while laughing with Snow, who was currently chopping…something…and Emma was at the stove stirring something that made his mouth water.

"Uncle Killy!"

Two little girls came running at him…one blonde…the other brunette and flung themselves around his legs, causing him to stumble back a bit. They both had their little arms and legs around his calves and were sitting comfortably on his feet as they looked up at him with adoration.

"Well, if it isn't the Cassady twins," he teased as he playfully lifted both feet, pretending to shake them off.

The just giggled and held on tight.

Tink shook her head hopelessly. "Girls…let him loose."

"They're okay," he assured her and made his way to the fridge…one step at a time while the girls enjoyed the ride. "Have we heard from Robin and Regina?"

"They're on the way," Tink said as she took a sip of her wine. "Apparently, Regina was running late due to her monthly visit with Rumpel and Belle…you know…through that magic mirror they have."

"And I take it all is well over in Fairyland?" Killian asked as he took out another beer and lifted Allysa in the air and gently used her to close the door.

"Seems to be running smoothly, " Snow said as she gathered up her latest pile of chopped veggies and dumped it in the bowl. "They really do a great job over there…I'll admit I had my doubts at first…not with Belle, but…well."

"Not everyone wanted to stay in Storybrooke," Emma reminded her. "Someone had to run the show over there and considering that Gold is no longer the Dark One…he's the man he use to be."

"Only better," Killian added as he leaned onto the counter. "Thanks to Belle."

"When are you and dad planning on going over there next?" Emma asked.

Thanks to their favorite friendly giant, they had an endless supply of magic beans that they could use whenever they wanted. The field was protected by magic of course so no one could just make a grab and dash…anyone who wanted to go between worlds had to get permission first. Traveling between worlds wasn't like purchasing a plane ticket…so they came up with a system that worked safely and sufficiently for everyone involved.

"We're thinking of spending New Year's over there…would you guys be interested in coming along?"

"Yes, can we?! Can we?!" Allysa and Jordyn exclaimed in excitement although they didn't let go of Killian's legs.

"Sounds good to me," Tink said and smiled when her girls cheered. "I'm sure Neal would love to go…it's been awhile since he's seen his Papa."

"We can go via the Jolly Roger," Killian said as he grabbed a handful of Chex Mix and popped it in his mouth. "What do you think, love?"

"Sure…it's been at least a year since we've been over there…and I'm sure the kids will love it."

"We can throw a Ball!" Snow exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

Killian rolled her eyes. "Now, wait a minute, I don't…"

"Suck it up, Jones," Emma teased. "You know you have no say in the matter."

"Fine," he grumbled but then smiled over at Emma. "I guess it won't be so bad…it's been awhile since I've gotten you on a dance floor."

"I'll just step on your feet again," she warned him.

Killian lifted her hand and kissed it. "It's worth the risk, my love."

"Will you dance with me, too, Uncle Killy?" Jordyn asked hopefully.

"Me, too, me too!" Allysa exclaimed.

Killian leaned back and smiled down at them. "Well, of course, my lovelies," he said as he held out his hand and hook.

Allysa curled her fingers around his hook while Jordyn took his hand and let him pull both of them on her feet. They giggled when he twirled them again and again in the middle of the kitchen.

"Now off with you my little scallawags," he teased as he poked and tickled, causing them to squeal and run out the back door.

"Don't wander off!" Tink called out moments before the door slammed behind them. "You're so good with them, Killy…and they just adore you."

"Feelings mutual," he said with a wink and then turned his attention to what Emma was cooking. "Is that your gravy?"

"Yes…here." She opened a drawer for a spoon and scooped up a sample. "Taste…what does it need?"

He let her feed him and closed his eyes with pleasure. "Bloody hell, that's good…as always."

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. "It doesn't need any salt or anything?"

"It's fine, love," he assured her and then frowned slightly when he got a good look at her. "Emma…when was the last time you took a break?"

Emma blew out a breath as she shook her head. "Who knows? I've been too busy to think about it."

"Well…you're taking one now…permission to steal my wife, ladies?"

"Permission granted," Snow said as she picked up the bottle of red and poured her a fresh glass of wine.

"Oh, but…"

"Don't argue," Snow said as she shoved the glass in her hand. "We can handle it for awhile and Regina should be here any minute…Killian is right…you need a break."

Emma winced. "Do I look that bad?"

"You look beautiful," Killian said as he took her hand. "But tired…let's go out back and get you off your feet for a moment."

"Okay," she agreed. "But just for a moment."

He led her out the back to the screen-covered porch and together they sat down on the bench swing. "Is it too cold for you?" he asked as he put his arm around her.

"Not at all." She gripped his hook and pulled it tighter around her as she scooted closer to him. "It's hot and stuffy in that kitchen so it feels nice."

She took a long indulgent sip of her wine and sighed contently. "You were right…I did need a break."

"Stick with me, love," he said as he kissed her temple.

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay."

For a while they remained silent, as the only sound you could hear was the slight creak of the bench as Killian pushed them gently with his foot. Something good must have happened with the game, because male muffled cheers emerged and off in the distance they heard childish laughter from out front.

"Sometimes my life just baffles me," Emma said finally breaking the silence.

Killian snorted a laugh. "Sometimes?"

She chuckled softly. "You know what I mean…and it's odd that it's the normal part of our lives that leave me baffled. If you told me ten years ago that I'd be here…a wife, a mother of three…cooking Thanksgiving dinner like a regular Betty Crocker

"Who?"

She waved it off. "Nothing." She took another sip of her wine. "I just mean…there are moments in my life that are incredibly…domestic…and it just leaves me dumbstruck."

"I certainly know what you mean," he said after a moment of pondering. "I've come a long way from my pirating days."

"Do you miss it at all? Not the years in Neverland," she added quickly. "But before…before you lost Milah."

"Not even a little bit," he answered with no hesitation. "That part of my life was a good part…but it's over and done…this is my life now…a husband…a father…bloody hell I still can't believe it at times…_I'm _a father."

"And a bloody good one," she said in her best impression of her husband.

He threw his head back a bit as he laughed. "Thanks, love."

She sighed as she snuggled closer into him. "I need to get back, but I'm not ready yet."

"Just a few moments more." He set his beer down on the small table next to him and then did the same with her wine. "I've yet to give you a good, decent kiss today."

"Well, you better get to it then," she murmured moments before his mouth covered hers and then let out a deep, sigh as her fingers curled around his hook.

He teased her lips with soft, lingering nips before sinking into the kiss with lazy sweeps of his tongue. He moaned softly as her teeth scraped his bottom lip and moaned again as he gripped the back of her neck and went back for more.

They were both breathless by the time his lips left hers and her eyes fluttered as he trailed enticing kisses down her jaw line. "There now," he murmured softly in her ear causing her to tremble in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. "That should hold you until later."

"Hmm." She ran her hands through his hair as he nuzzled her neck. "You got that right."

He lifted his head and gave her a little smirk before pressing his lips to hers once more before reaching over to hand back her wine. "We'll have to make sure we give our kids an extra dose turkey so that…what's it called again? The stuff in turkey that makes you sleepy?"

"Tryptophan."

"Right…that."

"So…you want to drug our children with turkey so we can spend our night having our way with each other undisturbed?"

"Exactly."

She pursed her lips as she gave a little shrug. "Sounds good to me…now, I really have to get back." She gave him another kiss before standing up. "You going to go back inside to join your fellow men in the man cave?"

He smiled. "In a minute…I might stay out here for awhile."

"Okay." She reached up to fiddle with his hair. "Love you."

"Love you, too," he said and smiled as he watched her go.

No, he thought as he stretched out his legs and propped both arms on the back of the bench. He wouldn't trade his life for the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter! Pretty much Outlaw Queen-centric so sorry if you don't ship them, but I do! LOL. I'll post probably one more Thanksgiving chapter before moving on…thanks again for the support!

Mags

XXXXX

CHAPTER 10

In the backseat, Regan frustratingly tugged on his tie his mother had forced him to wear. "I bet Roland and I are the only kids that are wearing ties," he complained.

"Bet not," Regina said as she eyed him as she turned around in her seat to smile at him.

"Bet you two dollars?"

"You're on…now stop fidgeting with it."

"But, but…it's choking me," he said dramatically as he made choking sounds before collapsing onto Roland, who just chuckled and pushed him away.

Regina sighed as she glanced over at her husband. "Why must he be so dramatic?"

"Well, he certainly didn't get that from me, my dear," he teased with a wink.

"Watch it, buddy," she warned but couldn't stop the smile since she knew it was true. Regan did get his dramatic flare from her…there was no doubt.

"When are we eating?" Roland asked.

"Around six or so," Regina told him.

"At this rate we probably won't make it…Dad, I love you, but could you step it up a notch? If mom was driving we would have been there an hour ago."

"Hey," Robin shot back over Regan's snickers and then lifted a brow when he heard his wife snort out a laugh. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she said in between laughs. "You know I love you, but you do drive like a senile old lady…and that's saying something since Granny drives faster than you."

This caused more laughter and chuckles from the backseat. "Oh, you guys are hilarious." Robin reached back with one hand to playfully grab at them both. "Keep it up, boys…keep it up."

"Hey, hey, dad," Regan said as with a smile. " Remember that time when Uncle Killy and Uncle Neal pulled you over for…_excessive slowness_."

"I remember quite well…made me regret the time I saved both those two idiots from the ogre all those years ago…_what?_" Robin added when Regina slapped him on the arm. "Like you don't think the same thing sometimes."

Regina pondered a moment before giving a little shrug. "Fair point…but idiots or not…they're still your friends…as well as David."

"I know," he said with a smile. "Best mates a guy could ask for…most of the time."

"We're here!" Regan exclaimed as they pulled up to the Joneses. "About time."

Robin rolled his eyes as both of his kids flew out of the backseat and just as he was about to do the same, a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to his wife and lifted his brows when she leaned over and kissed him…softly, deeply. He let out a soft moan of approval as he slipped his hand through her hair and let himself sink into the kiss.

"Well, hello," he murmured when they finally pulled away. "What was that about then?"

"Well, it's Thanksgiving," she said as she brushed her thumb over his bottom lip. "I'm just giving my thanks."

"Hmm…well, in that case…let's drop the kids off, go home and have our own giving of thanks."

"Tempting," She leaned in for another soft, lingering kiss. "But no."

Robin sighed as she jumped out of the car. "Why is she always such a bloody tease?"

Regan smiled as he watched his older brother step up in front of a pass and intercept it before James could catch it. "Roland, I'm open!" Liam exclaimed as James tried to tackle him.

Roland was the star quarterback of the _Storybrooke Pirates_…a mascot his own mother still rolled her eyes over, but as his Uncle Killy happily pointed out whenever the subject came up…

"We all agreed we'd let the kids vote and Pirates won fair and square…deal with it, Madam Mayor."

Although he was just a baby, he knew all about when his mother and Aunt Emma first discussed it when they saw Roland's talent and passion for sports…

"_We should start a sports program," Emma suggested as she watched Robin throw the ball to his oldest son through Regina's front window._

"_Yeah, right," Regina said as she settled her fussy Regan into her arms. _

"I'm serious," she said turning away from the window. She sat on the floor to join Liam, who was currently crashing two toy cars together over and over again. "With the curse broken…it would be good for the kids in Storybrooke to have a normal childhood…to compete with other schools in the area. To go to football games, baseball games…cheer on their team, make friends…experience some good healthy competition for a change…rather than some evil threat or curse…no offense."

_She just waved it off…her past was the past and it was her future that mattered now…and instead of wanting to destroy the town of Storybrooke, she wanted to protect it and the people in it, but at the same time…wanted to do what was right. _

"_I know Roland and so many other kids would love the idea…but it's so risky. If we played other schools, that would mean they would have to come here? Outsiders."_

"_What if we built everything just outside the town limits? The football field, baseball field, even a basketball arena? I'm sure between the two of us we can cast some sort of protecting spell…just to be safe."_

"_That's a fairly good idea."_

"_I get them from time to time…I really want this to work." She smiled softly as she lifted Liam onto her lap. "I want my kids to have the kind of upbringing I never had…I want them to have a normal life in this world…I really think we can pull this off, Regina."_

And between the two of them…and help with friends and family…it was exactly what they did. After a year and a half of planning and building, the _Storybrooke Pirates_ were ready for their first official football season and it certainly didn't stop there. They had a baseball team, a basketball team, even a swim team…coached by Ariel of course.

Seeing the potential in Roland is what started it and it was a good thing since he was now already getting attention from colleges all over the country and it was only his junior year.

"Regan!"

He looked over and smiled when he saw Nolan running to him on her tiny legs and he knelt down just in time for a hug. "Hey, Nolan."

"You here! I been waiting _forever_!"

"Wow, that certainly is a long time." He stood up and didn't object when Nolan slipped her hand in his.

"You want to go play in the Jolly Roger?" she asked hopefully.

He knew she didn't mean the real Jolly Roger, but was referring to the cool tree house Uncle Killy and Uncle David had built years ago. It looked almost identical to the real deal, with a ladder that lead to a cabin and a deck that had a toy telescope a slide, or "plank" as they called it that twist and turned towards the ground.

"Nolan, let Regan stay and throw the football with us," Liam said as he came up.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Regan assured him and then let out a groan. "You're wearing a tie."

"Yeah," Liam grumbled as he tugged at it. "Sucks."

"Dang it…I owe my mom two bucks."

"And you better pay up," she said as she walked up behind them.

"Hey, Aunt Regina!" Liam greeted.

"What did you cook?" James asked as he came up a second later.

"Why…" She knelt down and gave them both a little sneer. "Apple pie, of course."

James and Liam both let out a dramatic scream as they ran away, arms and legs flaring about. Regina just chuckled and then shrugged at Regan when he gave her a look. "What? It's a Thanksgiving tradition."

Regan just rolled his eyes and then smiled down at Nolan. "Come on…I'll race you to the Jolly Roger."

Regina smiled as she watched Nolan run off as fast as she could while her son did a slow motion run so she would stay ahead. "She just adores him," she said when she felt Robin's presence. "And he's so good with her."

"He definitely has a soft spot for her."

"What do you think about giving him a little sister?"

He lifted a brow when she looked up at him. "Where did this come from, then?"

She gave a little shrug. "It's something I've been thinking about…don't get me wrong, I love all my boys, but…I wouldn't mind trying for a girl, if you're up for it."

He smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm more than up for it, Reg…she'll be a daddy's girl no doubt."

"Oh, definitely." She smiled up at him seconds before his mouth covered hers.

Moments later, the front door opened and Killian stood in the doorway. "Bloody hell, give it a rest already and come join the party."

Robin glared at him. "Impeccable timing as always, Hook."

He just grinned. "I do have a way."


	11. Chapter 11

_I had planned to post this yesterday during Christmas, but the site was down most of the day! But, here it is now and I hope you enjoy!_

**Christmas Morning**

Christmas morning came far too early for Emma and Killian. It had already been close to eleven when they finally were able to settle down Nolan and Liam for bed and then it took another hour getting the presents from their secret hiding spot and putting them under the tree.

Once they were done, they both decided to enjoy an indulgent glass of wine for a job well done, so they snuggled up on the couch by the fire, admiring the Christmas tree as snow began to fall outside. It was close to two when they finally made it to bed, both only having the energy to give the other a soft, lingering kiss before they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

At the sound of their bedroom door slowly creaking open, Killian let out a soft groan of protest while Emma agreed by lifting the covers over both of them. "Don't move," she whispered. "Maybe they'll go away."

"I think they're still asleep, Nolan," Liam said as he looked down at his little sister.

"But its Christmas morning!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

Nolan was at that age now where Christmas was the best thing in the entire universe. She had just turned five this year and so she now understood more about Christmas, Santa Clause and presents.

Not that he wasn't just as excited, being twelve years old didn't change his love for Christmas. Sure, he could have slept a little longer, but when Nolan snuck up in his bed a few moments ago, giggling and nudging him awake…he just couldn't turn her away.

Liam picked up his sister and made her laugh as he lifted her up on the bed. "Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed as she jumped on top of her daddy.

Killian grunted from under the covers. "Go away little elf."

"It's time to wake up! It's time to wake up!" she announced as she tried to pull the covers off and just laughed when he tugged it back up.

"Might as well get up," Liam said as he walked over to his mom's side of the bed and pulled at the covers. "She won't take no for an answer."

Emma let out a sigh of defeat as she emerged her head from the covers. "You two are nuts…it's barely light outside."

"But it's Christmas, Mommy!" Nolan said as she got off of Killian's back to launch herself at her mom. "We need to go see if Santa came!"

Emma held her close and kissed her temple. "I don't know…do you think he came?"

"Of course…I was a good girl this year…so was Liam."

"I don't know, you're being awfully naughty right now, my little elf," Killian said from under the covers as he lifted his hand out and tickled her, before grabbing her and pulling her to his side.

Emma scooted over and patted the spot next to her for Liam to join them so all four of them were snuggled together under the covers. Seconds later, Sophie jumped up to join the family, wagging her tail with excitement as she attacked everyone with slobbery kisses.

"Can we go downstairs now?" Nolan asked.

"Not quite yet…your mom and I have to go downstairs first and make sure santa came."

Emma ran a hand over Liam's hair. "Why don't you take Nolan to the top of the stairs and wait there…no peaking through the banisters."

"Can't make any promises, mom…it's a tradition. C'mon, Nolan…let's go get ready on the stairs."

She got up from under the covers and ran over to Liam who caught her with a laugh before carrying her out of the room. Killian smiled over at his wife and then leaned over to give her a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas," she said as she lovingly touched the side of her face. "I'll go down and start the coffee…why don't you go down the backstairs and check on Nolan's gift from Santa."

"I hope he wasn't too scared all by himself," Killian said as he grabbed his Jets hoodie and threw it over his shirt.

"I'm sure he did fine," Emma assured him as she slipped on her red fuzzy slippers.

Killian snuck down the back of the stairs and then just to the left was the utility room where he found Nolan's present still curled up sound asleep. He squatted by the cardboard box and gently rubbed his thumb over the tiny black, furry head.

The kitten made a pathetic little meow as he lifted his head and Killian smiled as he scooped him up in his hand. "Hey there, little guy." He straightened to his feet as he lifted the kitten to his eye level. "Are you going to make my little girl happy?"

The black and white kitten responded by yawning as he stretched his little paws out and then rested them comfortably against the curve of his hook. "C'mon then," he said as he tucked the kitten against his shoulder smiling as he began to purr as he buried his nuzzle his nose against Killian's neck.

He took him to the den and over to the wicker basket with a big red bow on the handle that was perched on coffee table. He settled the kitten in basket, pulling the red blanket almost all the way over him. He gave his little head a few more strokes with his thumb and the kitten began to purr as he drifted back off to sleep.

Emma came into the den with his cup of coffee. "How's the little guy?" she whispered as she peered into the basket. "Already fast asleep I see."

"He can enjoy it while it lasts." He then frowned over at the drum set they got for Liam. "We're going to regret giving this to him...I just know it."

"Probably…but it's what he loves right now."

"Mommy! Daddy! Come _on_!"

They shared a smile before heading out of the den to the front entrance and looked up to see their anxious children sitting on the stairs.

"Did Santa come?" Nolan asked as she jumped up and down while holding onto Bear. She has yet to grow out of loving Bear.

"He sure did, munchkin," Killian said with a smile. "I see he left you something on the coffee table."

She giggled as she clapped her hands in delight. "And Liam? Did Santa leave something for him?"

"Sure did," Emma said giving a wink to Liam. "I don't have to tell you where it is…you'll know."

He grinned. "Got it."

This past year, Liam had asked his parents the big question. _"Is Santa real?"_

Both Emma and Killian knew it was coming…he was getting to that age where they saw certain signs or heard rumors of his existence. It was Emma who answered and Killian thought she couldn't have handled it more perfectly.

"_You know, I guess we can't be, too, sure can we, kiddo? But the way I see it…you're blessed to know that this world isn't the only world. You know there is an Enchanted Forest, a Neverland and even an Oz. Your father is Captain Hook…your grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming…you're loved by Tinkerbell and Ariel. So…if there's a Santa…I wouldn't be too surprised, would you?"_

Liam didn't say anything; he simply smiled as he walked over to hug his mother and then hugged his dad. Emma got teary eyed after he left and Killian had to console her for a moment.

"_He's growing up too fast," she sobbed quietly in his chest._

"_Aye…but he is growing up to be a good lad…and that's what's important. You're a hell of a mother, Swan."_

"Okay, okay, can we go now?" Liam asked, shaking her out of her memory.

It made her smile. He might be too old to believe in Santa, but he still had the love and excitement for Christmas just as he always had. "Almost…let me take a few pictures first."

Liam grabbed Nolan so that she stood a few steps below him while he sat behind her, perching his chin on top of her head while they both smiled for the camera.

"Okay, okay…I got it…you can go now."

Killian and Emma both quickly stood back and watched the chaos unfold. There were whoops and cheers from Liam as soon as he saw the drum set…he did a couple of jumps and dance moves before heading straight for it.

Killian tried not to wince when he first started to bang on them with the drumsticks.

Emma made sure her camera was on Nolan when she ran over to the basket. The small gasp of wonder she let out when she saw the little kitten was priceless and both Emma and Killian shared a smile.

"A kitten! Santa got me a kitten!"

"Cool!" Liam left his drum set to check it out. "He's cute, Nolan."

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" She held up the ball of fur proudly. "I got a kitten!"

"So I see." Killian knelt down in front of her as he gave the kitten a little scratch. "Santa must think you're old enough to take care of one…so you have to make sure you do…they need lots of love and attention."

"I will," she promised as she rubbed her cheek against the kitten's fur. "I love him."

"What are you going to name him?" Emma asked as she stood by Liam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Boo!" she exclaimed.

That certainly didn't surprise either Emma or Killian since _Monsters Inc_. was currently her favorite movie. "That's a great name, munchkin," Killian said as he gave her a quick kiss on the temple.

"How do you like your drums, kiddo?" Emma asked Liam.

"I love it! Santa did good!"

"There will be some rules that come with Santa's gift, Liam," Killian warned him as he lifted Nolan and the kitten on the couch. "Fair warning."

"Okay…can I play on it now, though?"

"Sure…and when you want you guys can go through your stockings. I'll get breakfast going and after we eat we'll go through the presents."

"Need a hand, love?"

She gave him a look...all these years he still thought it was funny. "No." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Just keep the kids occupied."

As she left the kitchen, the drums started to bang and bop to a beat that wasn't quite in rhythm, but he'd learn…eventually. The dog was barking, followed by Nolan's, "Sophie, no! Daddy! Sophie is going to eat, Boo!"

"No she won't…I bet they'll become good friends."

Emma smiled as she took out the eggs and bacon as she enjoyed the loving…and rather loud…sounds of her family.

XXX

A few hours later, the den was nice and quiet with the aftermath of Christmas morning scattered all over the den. Bright colored paper, ribbons and boxes were everywhere, the dog currently passed out on her back, legs in the air by the fire.

Liam was upstairs putting his drum set together in his room, while Nolan was fast asleep in the loveseat with Boo sound asleep in her arms. Emma and Killian were curled together on the couch, enjoying the silence, as they both were still not quite ready to clean up.

"Sometimes I wish magic didn't come with a price, so you can use yours and all this would be cleaned up with a snap of your fingers."

"That would be nice, but I'm no Mary Poppins, babe."

"Who? Never mind…I don't care…I'm do bloody tired to care."

She chuckled softly as she tilted her head on his shoulder while she fiddled with the charms of the gold necklace he gave her. A _hook _and a _swan_. It was absolutely perfect.

"Are you excited about your gift?" she asked him as she hooked an arm around his waist.

He immediately placed his hand over her wrist. "A trip to the Bahamas…it definitely should be an adventure."

"You're nervous about the plane ride."

"A bit…I couldn't avoid it forever…but spending a week with you to my myself will be worth it."

"My parents are going to take care of the kids…I've already talked about it with them."

"The kids will hardly miss us…they love staying over there."

"Very true." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I really need to get up off this couch and start picking up. Henry will be over later."

"I'm sure he won't mind the mess…what time do we have to be at your parents tonight?"

"Seven," she managed to say while yawning.

"Is the whole brood coming?"

"You bet."

"Good." He rested his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes as he began to drift.

Not two seconds later, the sound of drums and symbols echoed from upstairs, causing Killian to let out a groan. "And so it begins."

Emma just chuckled as she snuggled closer. "Merry Christmas, babe."

He let out a sigh, laughing as he tilted her chin up with his hook and gave her a sweet, lingering, kiss. "Merry Christmas, love.


End file.
